


thursday, 8:58 pm

by 1500birds



Series: A Million Ways to Meet or Fall in Love (Clexa) [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, First Meetings, au prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1500birds/pseuds/1500birds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Prompt: I need a child’s birthday present? It’s my cousin’s child, I have no idea what they like but I think maybe it’s a girl can you help</p>
            </blockquote>





	thursday, 8:58 pm

**Author's Note:**

> it's nearly 11 and i just wanted this to be finished and it's unbeta'd so pardon and goof ups
> 
> my first (finished) clexa fic
> 
> EDIT (3/4/16): changed the toy item that was purchased.

Why did she have to buy a present? Why did she even have to go to the dumb party? Clarke had only met her cousin once, and it was the most depreciating situation in the world, because it was a) at her other cousin's very lavish and very successful wedding and b) the cousin currently in question was, at that time, finishing her fourth year of medical school at the top of her class, while Clarke was celebrating getting accepted into art school. Needless to say, Clarke's doctor mom was far more proud of her sister's kid than her own.

Which continues to demand the question: why the fuck did she have to buy her cousin's kid a present?

_Because your mom told you to._

Clarke sighed and rubbed her eyes. She was standing in front of the toy rack at a little locally-owned grocery place on the outskirts of town, trying to figure out what she could get for the kid for under 20 dollars.

"Excuse me, do you need help?"

Clarke jumped slightly and turned to see a girl staring at her from the end of the aisle. She was taller and pretty, and wearing a uniform for the store with her arms crossed over the logo.

When Clarke didn't answer fast enough, the girl continued, "It's two minutes 'till closing and you're the last one here."

"Oh, sorry," Clarke laughed. "Actually, I think I could use a little help."

The girl uncrossed her arms and walked closer. Her nametag labeled her as Lexa.

"So, it's my cousin's kid's birthday this Saturday, and I'm supposed to her it a present."

"'It?'"

"Yeah, that's the thing, I don't know if it's a boy or a girl. I can't even remember which birthday this is- six? Maybe seven?" Clarke smiled and shrugged sheepishly.

Lexa watched her intensely as she spoke- did her eyes wander over Clark's body or was she imagining it?- and then nodded slowly. She turned and looked at the toy rack before simply saying, "That's quite a predicament."

"Quite."

There was an awkward silence as Lexa observed the toys, and Clarke looked at her. She had really high cheekbones and her eyes were dulled green, the color of a forest when fog settled in. She was the type of girl that Clarke would draw on some dreary Wednesday afternoon, though instead it was a humid Thursday night and she'd been staring too long.

"Do you care about the child?"

"Ah- What?" Clarke blinked in bewilderment at the abrupt question. "What do you mean?"

"Do you want to get it an excellent present that they will enjoy, or just a decent object that will meet minimal expectations?"

"Uh... well, my whole family already thinks I'mkind of disappointing, so it'd be cool to get something really awesome and surprise everyone?" Clarke shrugged.

If Lexa was phased by the mild personal revelation, she didn't show it. Instead, she turned and walked away, waving for Clarke to follow. Lexa led the way to another isle, bent over, and Clarke non too inconspicuously stared at her ass while she retrieved a box from the bottom shelf.

"What is it?" Clarke asked as it was handed to her. Lexa didn't answer, just furrowed her brows and pointed at the box, an obvious way of telling Clarke to read for herself. "A slingshot? Oh- Holy shit, this is a massive slingshot."

"You do not like it?" Lexa looked confused.

"No no, I just... that's the coolest thing ever. I didn't know that you could buy one that was- what is it?"

"Six feet across, three foot of elastic on either side?" Lexa bobbed her head. "It's fun during break. So can I ring you up?"

Her bluntness made Clarke laugh and she nodded. Once again Lexa led the way, and too soon she was poking at the buttons of the cash register while Clarke opened her wallet.

"$18.94," Lexa told her, "Do you want a bag?"

As Clarke handed over her 20, she looked up at Lexa's eyes and a thought occurred to her. "Are you busy Saturday?"

Raising an eyebrow, Lexa took her money and finished ringing her up without looking before answering, "Why do you wish to know?"

"Remember the whole 'disappointing to family' thing?"

"Yes."

"Well part of it is because I came out as bisexual."

"Congratulations. Now continue."

"What would be a bigger fuck you than to bring a..." Clarke made a point to let her eyes run up and down Lexa's body, though she was behind the counter, "... _really_ hot girl along with me to the party as my girlfriend?"

Lexa was silent for a few moments, and Clarke briefly felt dead pool in her stomach- maybe she was wrong, maybe Lexa hadn't checked her out and was very much Not Gay, but then Lexa was nodding and saying "That sounds great."

"Wait, really?"

"Yes. I would love to disturb your close-minded family with you."

Clarke started laughing. "Wow. Awesome! Okay, cool, we're doing this."

"We're doing this," Lexa agreed. "Do you have any particular thoughts on how I should dress? For maximum impact, of course."

"Hmm... something sexy, but something you."

"Would a leather jacket and tight pants suffice?"

"You had me at leather."

Lexa smiled slightly and ripped off Clarke's receipt, taking a pen out of her pocket to scribble something on the paper before putting it in the bag. "My number, so you may text or call me," she explained.

"Well thank you," Clarke said with a matching smirk. "For details, I assume?"

"For details. Perhaps for a real date- not that a six or seven year old's birthday party doesn't sound like fun." Lexa paused for another little twitch of a smile before adding, "Now go, I need to close up."

Clarke all-out grinned and turned to walk out. "See you Saturday, then, Lexa," she called, tossing one quick wink over her shoulder at the brunette just in time to see Lexa's gaze snap away away from Clarke's behind.

**Author's Note:**

> please post feedback i wanna get better at writing these two
> 
> i'm also on tumblr 1500birds.tumblr.com
> 
> EDIT (3/4/16): changed the toy item that was purchased.


End file.
